


This Isn't GSA (But I'm Not Complaining)

by just_an_obsessive_fangirl7



Series: Fanfics About People I Know [1]
Category: boyxboy - Fandom, teacherxstudent - Fandom
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Fingering, GSA, fingered, not gsa, teacher fucks student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_obsessive_fangirl7/pseuds/just_an_obsessive_fangirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little smut written about a teacher I know</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't GSA (But I'm Not Complaining)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like smut you're on the wrong story XD  
> And lol if you know the teacher this is about I thank you for coming here

I approached the room in a slow fashion. I wasn’t sure if we had GSA that week, so I went anyway to make sure. I had to make sure my dress stayed down; it was quite short, and threatened to fly up, even with my leisurely walking. When I got to his door, it was shut, and the lights looked to be off. Not bothered by the appearance, I reached for the door handle: it was unlocked. 

With a sly smile, I opened it and headed inside. I decided not to flip the switch - I was feeling extra cunning that day and desired to scare him.

I was looking for a place to hide and stopped to browse the room. It was hard to see when it was so dark, even with the windows - but I suppose the blinds were closed. I knew that room like the back of my hand, so it wasn’t difficult to maneuver through when I was a good 70% blind.

I giggled at the thought of Merk screaming like a little girl when I would pop out to scare him.

Suddenly, in the midst of me plotting my evil scheme, I felt two large hands grab my waist. I jumped in terror.

Following my fright, a husky voice whispered in my ear, “Looks like you’re the one who’s scared.”

Relief flew through me - I knew that voice.

“God, Merk–”

He clasped one  hand over my mouth, silencing me. I froze in response.

“In case you haven’t noticed…” His breath hit the back of my neck, and he gave my ear lobe a short nip; a sharp exhale escaped my lips from the contact. “I’ve had my eye on you for a while now…”

My breathing was low and heavy, my chest rose with each passing word from his plump lips, and I couldn’t help but thank God I went to his classroom that afternoon.

He twisted me around and, even though it was pitch black in there, I could still see the characteristics of his face; including his dark, sultry eyes. He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth for a moment, making my eyes flash to it. He smirked at my action.

“I can imagine you’ve thought the same?” It was a question, but rather rhetorical.

All I could do was stare into those seductive brown orbs of his. I had never seen them so full of lust. It made my breathing hitch and my toes curl just from the sight and the pure thought of what that emotion could do to me.

He raised an eyebrow. “Well, (Y/N), what should we do about such a coincidence?”

I swallowed hard.

_Is he seriously planning on acting on our thoughts?_

He bit his lip, his eyes trailed down the length of my body and back up to my lips.

_Yes, yes he is._

The hand that was on my waist inched its way across my skin until it was directly on my ass. I gasped when he gripped it full force.

Another devilish smirk etched its way onto his face. He bit his lip again.

The hand that once covered my mouth was now on my hip, and was slowly moving to the inside of my thigh. Once there, he used his thumb to draw small circles, sending me completely overboard.

My breaths were shallow, raspy; I was putty in his hands and he hadn’t even done anything yet.

His lips found my neck and began kissing it - not gently in the slightest, either; it was more like he was asserting his dominance. His teeth nipped at the open skin and easily left love bites.

The hand that had been resting between my thighs was then touching the thin lace between my legs. It took no time before he moved the fabric out of the way for his fingers. His index teased me, trailing along the length of my sex. I had to stifle the moan that begged to be let out of my mouth.

He smirked against my skin. “A little impatient, aren’t we?”

I tried to answer, but when I opened my mouth to let the words out, he slipped his two forefingers inside of me. That time, considering my mouth was open, I couldn’t keep quiet, and a loud gasp flew out of my mouth.

His eyes were on mine as he pumped in and out of me, his pace slow.

“Look at me,” he commanded. My eyes were previously shut from his actions, but shot open from his demand.

A stern look decorated his face. “Say you’re mine,” he growled.

“I’m yours,” I managed to get out, breathless.

He gave a wicked grin, and his brown orbs were almost black. His other hand was still on my backside and was gripping harshly. He pumped faster. “Louder.”

“I’m yours,” I squeaked, a winded moan preceding my repetition.

I wasn’t certain if he could possibly go any faster, but he did. “Louder,” he barked.

I was huffing and puffing like a dog on a hot day, and knew that I was incredibly close. “I’m y-yours…”

“I can’t hear you…” he whispered in my ear, nipping at my lobe once the sentence was over.

Before I could speak, he went full power on me, curling his fingers inside of me. His long digits hit my g-spot the deeper he went, and a wave of ecstasy flew through me.

I closed my eyes instinctively. “I’m y-yours!” I screamed, coming completely undone from his touch.

His pumping slowed down, going about the rate of my heavy exhales. My eyes fluttered open, and I noticed a satisfied smirk across his face.

He removed his hand from my ass and slipped his fingers out of me. His eyes were locked on mine as he licked my juices from his fingers, that grin still carved onto his face.

He chuckled and gave my ass a loud smack, sending me on my way. “See you in class tomorrow,” he purred.


End file.
